Jailed
by HerobrineKingOfTheNether
Summary: Uh Oh, Raven is Jailed... And watched by a few new faces... Sequel to Revenge... Rated T for the occasional swearing... Thanks To KittyCatInBlue for the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

****This is a sequel to a sequel! Read Raven's Story and Revenge if you have not!****

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another story!**

'Ugh...' I moaned as I woke up in a dimly lit room, facing the back wall. "Where am I? I said aloud, not worrying about telepathy.

"You're in the  
Ala Jail. Where we keep all special needed prisoners." The foreign voice said with a sneer.

"Who are you?" I asked, not enough energy to even use telepathy.

"I'm officer Venom, or Antvenom as many know me as." He replied.

"Well, 'Officer Venom' I do not like being here. So do not even try anything with me," I said, trying to I intimidate him.

"Oh, it won't be me watching over you. Someone else is."

Just as he said that, I heard another guy walk in.

"Who is that?" I asked, referring to the new guy.

"So I see that your super hearing isn't dulled... This is Officer Slamacow. He will be the one watching you, and don't underestimate him." Antvenom said, leaving the room.

I turned around to look at Slamacow. He looked fairly nice, a blue striped shirt under an iron chestplate. Brown hair and black eyes.

I kept my hoodie low to hide my eyes... I turned back around and looked at the cell. It was not big... It had a single block of glowstone illuminating the area. It had a bed and there were vines growing on the walls. There was no window.

I turned back to Slamacow, "What? Are you just going to sit there?"

"Sure, why not? And I see that you don't make eye contact. Scared?" He taunted... Oh, I was getting mad.

"No, I am not scared. I just hate looking at other people's stupid faces." I replied, the hate dripping from my voice.

"Ok. Well. I am going now. You are to be fed in an hour. I expect that you will not harm anyone. Then, once you are done, you can have a bit of watched free time with the other cell mates. I expect you are hungry... You were out cold for several days..." He said, walking out the door.

I got up and walked to a dark corner of the room. I sat down, ignoring the dust and cobwebs that was there. I sat there, thinking for a while before I heard the noise of a lock being turned.

"Food's here. Tomorrow you will be eating with the others for breakfast, lunch, an dinner. Officer Venom said that you will Not start any fights or attempt anything." Was all the voice said before turning, locking the door and leaving.

I ignored the food for a while, thinking that I would not be hungry, but was hit by a surprise. I heard my stomach growl at the smell of the bread and baked potato.

I shuffled over to the food and nibbled on the bread until it was gone. I turned over the still warm potato with the spoon they gave me.

"There is a reason for no fork," The now familiar voice of Slamacow rang in my ears.

"Scared I am going to throw it at you?"  
I taunted.

"Yeah. There is reason to be. With your many accounts of murder, attempted murder, kidnapping... The list goes on. You should be dead. But, everyone seems afraid of you for some reason. Nobody has told me, so I have no reason." He said, looking for my eyes.

I kept my head low. "You... Never mind. Can I eat in peace?" I asked, wanting him away more than anything.

"I'm supposed to keep watch on you. So no. Peace here is only found in solitary confinement, where I think you should be for your acts." I was getting ticked. His voice seemed so innocent, not someone like how he is. I judged this book by it's cover and was wrong...

**Reviews and Follows are always welcome here!**


	2. Meet the new person

I finished eating while Slamacow was still watching.

"Why don't you show your eyes? I've noticed that." He said, trying to spark conversation.

"I just do not. End of story." I replied, pushing the food tray away from me and turning around.

"No free time for you. Reason being, disrespect" he said. I ignored him.

"You seem to like looking at that wall." He said after a few minutes.

"Yes, I do. Now, I would like to be in peace," I said, keeping calm.

"As I said, there is no peace. Not here, not now," he said.

I ignored him and continued to stare at the wall.

"Lights out is in one minute. You are to be awake by eight in the morning," he said, walking out of the room.

I continued to stare at the wall through the night. I was thinking of a way to escape this prison.

"Ok, come on, wake up. Breakfast. And I am sure that you will not try anything on the way to the mess hall." Slamacow said, entering the room.

He unlocked the door and waited for me to walk out. I reluctantly got up and started to walk out. I kept my hoodie up to hide my eyes.

We started walking through the halls. It was only him. I turned around and punched him in the nose. I felt it crack and started to run.

I thought I was free. What I did not know is that Slamacow had a secrete button that he could press. He pressed it and I was met at the end of the hall by a big guy with blue skin.

He grabbed me by the shoulders with a strong grip. Behind him I could see several other people, including Antvenom.

He put his mouth to my ear, "You are not going to do that again. Hear me? I am HuskyMudKip. And you are going to listen," he whispered.

I nodded, not even caring about what he said. He let go and I continued to follow Slamacow, who just drank a healing potion.

He led me into the mess hall and waited by the door. "Are you not going to eat?" I asked, trying to get him off of my tail.

"I ate earlier, now, take some food, and have a seat,"

I walked over an got a tray. I picked up some bread and went over to the corner of the room. I sat alone for a bit before someone, a girl, came and sat in front of me.

"You are sitting in my corner..." She said in a shyish voice. I ignored her and started peeling off pieces of bread and eating them.

Her eyes were purplish, like an enderman's. Her hair was brown with a few black stripes. She wore a short sleeved shirt with red and white patterns on it.

"Well.. Since.. You won't move. I'm Mallie... Who're you?"

"Raven." I muttered between bites.

"Well.. Nice to meet you.." She said. She started eating and did not talk for a bit until she said, "There are an unusual amount of guards watching... Slamacow and Husky are here. That is strange.. And, I have never seen you here before, do you do anything?"

I looked up at her, "Punched Slamacow in the nose and ran for it... I was stopped by Husky."

"Yeah. We have all tried running. The only way out it seems is if someone powerful came and got us out..." She said, looking a bit distant.

When I finished eating I put up my tray and walked over to Slamacow. "Ok, I am done. Where next?" I asked.

"The courtyard. There you can meet the others, but don't get too friendly. Some will steal the clothes off of your back if you give them the chance," he said, walking over to a staircase.

We passed by the entrance, where Antvenom was dragging a man.

"I didn't do it! I swear! It was Seth! I'm innocent!" I recognized the voice.

"Etho?" I called out. He stopped fighting and stood up.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" He said just before I was pushed down the hall by Slamacow.

**Special thanks to ILikeToReviewTheGoodStries for Mallie. (Sorry if is he isn't perfect and I may have gotten a thing or two wrong with her, feel free to correct her :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What is Etho here for?" I asked Slamacow, who was still leading me to the courtyard.

"Possible tampering with dangerous Redstone," He replied, still pushing me down the hall.

"But, he said he was innocent."

"Just about everyone here has said they are innocent at some point."

I tried to get a glance at the struggling Etho before we turned the corner. No chance.

We reached an iron door and Slamacow opened it.

"Here we are, the courtyard," he said while ushering me in. "By law, every prisoner must have at least an hour a day outside. If it was me, I would keep you inside..." He muttered the last part he closed the door.

I took a look around. There were around twenty other people. Most male. One of them turned and looked at me. He has black hair and wore a gray hoodie with the hood down. He had black pants and light gray checkered shoes.

"Who is this we have here?" He said, walking towards me. I stood up tall, had my hood covering my eyes, and looked straight at him.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him and I. He was about an inch taller than I was. He got to me and basically examined me.

"Who are you? I have never seen you here before..." He said to my face.

"The name is Raven. Now, get out of my face and away with you," I replied. I guess it was the wrong thing to say, since everyone gasped in surprise.

"What did you just say? Nobody talks that way to me." He spit. Eugh... I had to wipe spit from my face.

"Well, now apparently I do from now on."

Anger flared in his eyes. He lifted an arm to swing but I caught it. My strength was not gone in time of need.

"What!" He exclaimed, trying to pull his arm out of my grasp.

I twisted my hand and sent him to the floor. He gasped in pain and tried to kick my legs from under me.

"Weak. I have fought stronger humans than you. You are too easy," I said and started to walk away.

Someone grabbed me from behind. I turned, ready to lash out to find it was only Mallie.

"Oh, hello... Do not do that, I almost punched you..." I said, only trying to warn her.

"Oh... Sorry... Anyways... You don't want to mess with Gizzy... He is the toughest one here and the leader of a gang here..." She said shyly.

"I can handle him and his gang all at once." I said at the wrong time.

"You think so?" A deep voice said behind us.

I turned around and saw about three guys behind us. "Mallie... Go, you do not need to get hurt." I muttered to her as the three guys started getting closer.

"No, no, no. Your little friend has to stay and fight with you." The middle one said.

"Look. I always enjoy a good fight. But this seems a bit unfair. Two vs. three? Three tough guys vs. two not-so-tough girls?" I said, trying to get Mallie out of this.

"I have seen what you can do. And you need to lift that hood for you to see..." He reached for my hood.

I ducked down and kicked his legs from  
under him. "Nobody touches my hood. Hear me?" I said to him.

I turned around to see the other two closing in on Mallie. "No!" I yelled and jumped over them to stand next to Mallie. I kicked the left one in the stomach. I turned to help Mallie with the other one and saw that he was already blacked out on the ground.

"Wow. For a shy girl, you know how to fight," I said, turning back to go and stand in the corner of the yard.

"Yeah... That side comes out when I am angry, hurt, or some other things..." She said, following me.

"Yeah, I know how that feels."

"How did you jump over that guy? I have never seen anyone jump like that without a potion... And what is under your hood?" She asked, looking at me.

"Well, let me just say I have had a bit of.. Training. As for the hood... Follow me."

We walked over to the corner. I sat down and she did the same. I closed my eyes and slowly lifted my hood.

"Open your eye... You can not say you are blind..." She stated.

I slowly opened my eyes to show their pure whiteness.

Mallie gasped and backed up a bit. "No... I have seen those eyes before..." She said. She got up and ran away as I pulled my hood back up.

**Yay! New chapter! Please leave a review! It makes me happy!**

**And, if you ever have any questions, you can always send me a PM!**

**Oh and I started on a new story called "Redstone Active" I will not give any spoilers, but I would love it off you checked it out!**


	4. Sorry guys

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updating. I have just had a lack of motivation, but this story will continue. **


	5. We are back!

'Knew that would happen,' I thought to my self as I strode after her, people making way for me through the courtyard.

They were all whispering things like

"How did she do that?"

"What's under the hoodie.."

"Who exactly is she?"

I just ignored them and continued to walk after Mallie. Suddenly I heard someone opening the iron door an saw Etho being forced into the courtyard.

He and I locked eyes. I knew Etho from one of my father's experiments with redstone... Poor Etho, getting dragged into this.

He started to walk towards me when someone stepped in the way.

"Might not want to do that..." The guy said, blocking Etho's path.

"Move," Etho asked. He was too polite at times..

"Well.. I warned you.." The guy said and moved. Etho walked over to where I was and looked as if he was holding something back.

"Why are you here Etho?" I flat out asked the masked man.

"I was accused because of what I can do thanks to you and your father... But anyways, Seth decided to mess with some Redstone and I was blamed for it. Seth was nowhere to be seen at the scene, so I was framed," he answered.

I felt bad for him. I kinda liked Etho. It was not his fault for the redstone powers.. It was partially my fault.

"And it looks like they finally caught you. After all those years. What happened?" He asked.

"Do not want to talk about it... I need to find someone.. Maybe you could help?" I asked. I described to him what Mallie looked like and headed off.

I found her in seconds, standing alone on the far side. I slowly walked up to her.

I growled... I hated doing this.

"It is okay... Do you know of Herobrine?" I asked her. I heard Etho let out a breath that was being held.

"Know about him? Yeah, but... I never exactly knew he was real. I always wanted to meet him, you know, and live through it." She answered.

I nodded my head and replied, "You... Do not want to exactly meet him. He is a bit... Harsh... And likes the point of pain to humans..."

She looked at me with her light purple eyes. "Well, I'm not exactly human... I am half Enderman... That is one reason why I am here... And who is that?" She pointed at Etho.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Etho... In here for 'Tampering with deadly redstone' because I was found near it... A dispenser filled with arrows and fire charges pointed at King Sky..." Etho replied, looking a bit angry.

"Etho, calm down. You do not want to upset any nearby redstone... It could cause an explosion..." I trailed off.

"Ok, I am calm. Now, I need out of here. I have an actual life." Etho said.

"Not anymore, inside. Now," I heard a voice behind and turned to see Slamacow. I pulled up my hood quickly and saw that he had something in his hand...

"And if I refuse?" I asked, tuning back to face Mallie and not expecting much.

He clicked a button on the device he was holding and pressed it against my back. I felt extreme pain and fell down on my knees.

"That was only level Five. This thing goes up to Ten. Now, get inside," Slamacow ordered.

I followed Etho, Mallie and Slamacow inside. We were immediately sent to our cells and ordered to bed.

**Well, sorry if I did not exactly get Mallie correct, but hey, what do you get with unfamiliar characters? Anyways, sorry for the lack of posts and updates, I was lazy, Zeldathon came up, got lazy again, went to a friend's house, that kinda jazz. Anyways R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next day with a sore on my back and remembered the tazer. Damn that hurt...

"Are you going to listen now? Little Daughter Of Herobrine?" The now familiar voice of Slamacow asked.

"How do you know!" I yelled, staring at him through the blue grey bars.

"Oh, a little... game of questions with Mr. Slab. (References!)

'Damn. He must have used quite a bit on Etho...' I thought to myself.

"If it were fully up to me, I would have put you in solitary confinement from the start. But, it's up to Husky. Now, time for breakfast..." Slamacow ordered.

He unlocked the cell door and I started following him to the mess hall.

I got there and saw a beat up Etho and Mallie sitting at a table with food. I decided against eating and immediately went to them.

"What did they do to you?" I immediately asked Etho as I sat down. I could hear Husky an Ant walk in and feel their eyes staring at my back.

"Those shock things... I'm sorry. I couldn't take it anymore. I told what I knew," He said. You could tell he went through a lot for a human.

"It is okay. The one thing we new to figure out now, is to escape." I said. We started making a plan.

"Etho. There should be a ton of Redstone under here, think you could help out?" He nodded in agreement.

"Mallie. I do not exactly know what you are best at... So you can help take out any posing guards."

She smiled and got an insane look in her eyes, as if imagining what was to come.

"Now. We should do this as soon as possible. When the moon is at it's weakest. It will be darkest. Then, we should do it." I continued with the forming plan.

We all agreed to meet up again at times and sketch the fine details.

**Yeah, I know. A short chapter again. I just need to get ideas! Any Ideas are a welcome. Post as guests for who don't have accounts! I just really need ideas.**


	7. Escape?

**This chapter was written 99.9% by Bluecrystal741. But it is dedicated to two people. Bluecrystal741 and To who I love their stories and hope that they will continue. **

( Mallie's POV )

I walked to my room after plan, 'sure hope they didn't hear it.' I thought to myself as I sat on the bed, hearing the doors shut behind me. I waited for the footsteps to fade away.

I stared out of my window and waited for the small sliver of moon to reach it's peak.

As it reached the top if the nighttime sky, I took my little secret which I have been saving...

"Ender! I need your help!" I whispered into a greenish bluish circle.

"What do you need, Child Of The Pearl?"

" I need some mobs, zombies, skellies, anything"

"My child, your wish is challenging, we Endermen do not work with those... mobs."

"Tell them that Herobrine's daughter is in need"  
"Very well," He said and teleported off.

I quickly hid my 'Eye of Ender', my father has given me this so I could get help from the Endermen, and I don't want those guards taking it.

I smiled as I thought to myself, 'Sure hope that you're ready for this Slammacow.. because you are in for a ride tonight...'

12:00 am, the party has begun. I smile as I take out a small hairpin that I found earlier this week, and try my best to not make a noise while opening the doors. It made a small clicking noise and I frantically looked around.

'Crap... did they hear that... No? Good.' I sneak out of the cell, and quickly open Etho's room.

"Hurry!" I said to him, hoping to get to Raven's cell on time.  
"I know that!" Etho said in a anoyed tone

We silently walked through the corridors, into the heavily guarded section of the prison.

One of the guards turned and saw us. I ducked behind a wall as I heard a few muffled screams as Etho handled the first one.

The second turned and started heading towards me. Instinct took over as I rolled behind him and shoved a piece of ripped cloth into his mouth and tied it behind his head.

"Raven?" I whispered as I grabbed the key and unlocked the door. She turned and looked at me, eyes glowing brightly.

"It's time for a party, Etho, let's go... Mallie, stick with the plan." She whispered hastily, ready to get going.

I nod in agreement and went out. Suddenly I hear loud footsteps, I was going to make a run for it, but was caught, has the plan already failed?  
"Are you Mallie?"  
"Yes..." I shuddered as the cold hand gripped my shoulder.  
"I am this district's Zombie cheif. I heard you needed help."

"Oh thank Notch, I need you to get those guards out " I sighed in relief  
"Will do." He said and headed for the door.  
"Skellies too?"  
"At your service."  
"Good. There are some guards on top of the wall, and I see that you are pretty excellent archers, mind taking them out?"  
"Of course."

I turned to the lone Enderman. "Thanks Ender" I said to him.

"Glad I could help, child of the pearl"  
"Please call me Mallie"  
"Then, Mallie, call me Eldin" - he said and teleported away.  
I smiled, hearing the mob alarm go wild, 'Slamacow sure will have something to...'

My thought was cut off.  
"Hello Mallie ..." Slamcow said while holding a tazer.

"You ..."

( Etho's POV )  
I hear the alarm going off, that's the signal...  
"Showtime Etho!" Raven called out to me.  
"This is a show you'll never forget" I muttered as I turned around.

I ran as fast as I could to the control room, sneaked in and went down to the redstone wiring.

"Holy... This place sure has some redstone... I wonder... What will happen if I do this...

I use my powers to send a signal to all the connections at once, I heard the srceaming and yelling above, oops?

I quickly looked around for the main gate swich, but instead, see an old friend...

"Seth?"

"Etho? Etho! I'm so sorry, so so sorry, I was just going to get you out!

"You ..."

"I found the gates, I just need is a bit help to get it on ..."

"I ..."

"Don't you ... trust me?"

"Of course! You're my friend!" I walked towards him and turns the main gate on.

I hear a new set of footsteps come up and turn around.

"Night night" Slamcow said, shooting me with a tazer.  
"You ..."

( Raven's POV )

I hear a huge bang and asume Etho has finish his part, I wanted to wait for them but as soon as I heard the footsteps, I ran, not to the gates, back in the place to get...

"Looking for something ? Or should I say, someone?"

"Slamacow..."

"I never thought the white eye princess would come back for her friends..."

"Where are they?"

"Ant? Husky?"

"No you bastard! Mallie And Etho!"

"If you want them, why not get them..."

He walked over to Ant who was holding Mallie.

" before I kill them, of course..."

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me..."


	8. Chapter 8

I looked around and noticed that there were guards all around me. I saw that Husky was holding a passed out Mallie and Ant still had Etho. Both had their hands cuffed and legs tied together by rope.

"What are you waiting for? Time is ticking and these two don't have much..." Slamacow sneered. Oh how much I wanted to kill him right then and there.

Suddenly, A guy dressed up in a line green and hot pink suit grabbed me from behind.

"Kuledud3, take her out." Slamacow ordered as the guy took out a tazer.

'Not today!' I mentally yelled, and I saw everyone cringe. Now that I was out of that stupid prison, I had my powers back.

I kicked Kuledud3 away and used Telekinesis to lift Mallie and Etho into the air, away from their captors.

"Get Her!" I heard Slamacow yell.

I pulled my hood down for the first time since being in the prison and let my eyes shine bright.

"Not today!" I yelled, hearing a few gasps.

I kept the Police force's attention as I set Mallie and Etho down behind them a ways.

'Etho I could use a bit of help... Come on Etho... Wake up...' I spoke through mind. I saw his eyes flutter open and stare at me. I made a short and quick movement of my head and he went to wake Mallie.

I looked around and judged my opponents.

"What are you waiting for! Get her!" Slamacow yelled at the stunned men, as they ran for me. From an invisible sheath I pulled out a black sword and started defending myself from the police.

I was outnumbered. Twenty to one. And loosing quickly. Then, I saw Mallie going berserk on the men.

"We will show mercy today! Do not kill them!" I yelled as we moved to the offensive side and pushing what was left of the police force into a tight circle.

Etho using redstone, Mallie using magic and I was using my sword. We were going to escape tonight. I smiled as the thoughts ran through my mind as we knocked down guard after guard.

"Thinking of how you were going to escape? Not today little birdie!" I heard a female voice and felt a sword go through my chest. I looked down my front and saw a white tip sticking out.

They twisted the sword and kicked my back, forcing me to fall down into the ground.

'Mallie, Etho. Go, escape. Do NOT worry about me, I'll get out sooner or later.' I told my friends and saw them turn to me and nod. Mallie grabbed Etho and they were gone.

"Now, your friends aren't too much trouble." I turned to face her, as she continued talking, "We will get them sooner or later. But you my little bird, are staying here!" She stabbed the sword again through my stomach and I blacked out.

I woke up again in the prison with bandages wrapped around my chest and stomach. 'Damn, that sword hurt... But... Could it be the brother of my sword? No, that was lost long..' I groaned and clutched my stomach.

"Little Raven can't take the pain? Ohh, that is just too bad for her isn't it?" I heard the female voice again. I looked up and saw her through the bars.

"Wh- who are you? And what was with that sword?" I asked, trying to stand up.

"Oh this? The Light Sword. The Blade of Evil's Bane. And, it seems to work very efficiently..." She said.

I looked her over, she was wearing black. Black pants, long sleeves. Her hair was black stripe down it and bangs covering Half of her face.

I looked down at my hands and planted my face into them. I pulled at my hair as a wave of pain went through the fresh wounds.

"Now, little bird. You will be cooperative as we search for your friends. Or we will kill them on sight. Making you watch." She said and turned around.

I growled, lifting my head out of my hands. "You Do NOT Call Me 'Little Birdie!' Understand!?" I yelled at her.

"Tsk tsk tsk... It is not like you can do anything anyways. Too hurt and weak..." She taunted.

My eyes glowed brighter. I walked up to the bars and grabbed two of them. I started pushing them apart, hearing the creaking tear of metal as they bent.

I made a hole big enough and claimed through.

"Too weak, eh?" I said and grabbed the girl by the throat. She looked to be about a year older than I was.

"Ok, what do you want to know? I can answer anything." She said, surprisingly calm.

"What is your name! And how long am I in here for!" I yelled at her, not caring that her face was only inches from mine.

"Well, for starters, my name is Kat. And for how long you are in here? 99 years is max sentence, which is what you have. Doesn't matter, you won't live that long." Kat stated, still calm.

I felt a searing pain as she kicked my stomach, right where she stabbed me earlier.

"Now, it is time to get back into your proper cell..." She said and pulled out the sword.

Last thing I could remember was her bringing down the sword once again onto my chest, then swirls of darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up again in a different cell, a distant sound of water dripping.

"Where am I?" I asked out of nowhere. Not expecting an answer.

"Deep underground, where you will be kept from now on." Kat came into view from a dark corner. I smiled at her, just to mess with her.

"Oh how I love being underground. Makes me feel better." I said sarcastically, I did kinda like underground places...

"Stop being sarcastic. You are to treat me with respect," Kat ordered.

I held up my hands in mock defense. "No need to go harsh on a hurt teenager Eh?"

"Yeah, you are an exception. And stop saying 'Eh' you aren't Canadian."

"Yeah, I used to hang out with one, I am kinda into the habit of saying Eh, Eh?" I answered 'kindly.'

"The only Canadian around here is Pause, now stop before I put this sword through your heart, if you have one that is." Oh, that hurt.

"No need to be so rude. I am here because you put me here."

"You are the one who broke the bars."

"You deserved it. You accused me of being weak. Now..." I grabbed the bars again and quickly pulled my hands back as I heard a static shock.

"Hah, no use trying. This is special Aether metal, apparently Slamacow wasn't smart enough for you..." Kat trailed off.

I growled. Oh how I wanted to get my hands on her, escape, be free, meet up with Etho and Mallie, escape.

I sat down Indian style and closed my eyes. If I was going to escape, I would have to wait.

I felt as it turned dark outside, as if I had a built in clock. I saw that Kat had pulled up a chair and fallen asleep on it.

I smiled, and with being out of the prison's ranges, and the machines destroyed by Etho's blast, teleported out of the cell.

I picked up my sword and looked at Kat, smiling at her sleeping form on the chair. How easy it would be, but now wasn't the time.

I didn't know where the surface was, and I was drained of teleporting energy, so I started walking up the long flight of stairs to the surface, hoping to make it up there before the sun came up.

As I was sure that I was almost at the top, I was stopped by a dark figure who was standing guard on the stairs.

"Who are you!" I yelled at it, eyes blazing.

"Have you forgotten me already little bird?" I knew exactly who it was, Kat.

I growled and held up my sword ready for a fight.

I charged at her through pure hatred. Bloodlust. All I wanted to do was kill. Oh how the feeling was, blissful.

She blocked me and send me flying backwards, down the stairs a ways. She ran down faster than a swiftness potion could ever carry a person, and brought the white sword down on me.

I held up my blade and successfully blocked hers. Rolling away, I stood up, ready for an attack.

Kat jumped high into the air and stayed in the air. I looked at her, puzzled.

"Have you not noticed? Hahaha, silly little bird..."

**More of a short filler chapter. **

**A/N: To crazykatz430: The Kat character is an Oc of my Friend's, KittyCatInBlue, and we use it in Roleplays. **

**Oh and, I will now be answering questions in bold at the end of each chapter, feel free to ask. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I have'nt had Internet for the past two weeks. I'm doing this from an unlocked wifi in my neighborhood xD**


End file.
